


Time Heals

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit tells Ella about his time at war.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Heals

The first time Ella had asked Kit about his time at war had been surprising for him. They had never spoken about it before, so Kit had just assumed that it was a part of his life they'd both rather forget. But here she was, asking. And who was he to refuse her?

He told her about the fear pounding in his head, he told her about his comrades who had died, as well as the ones that had survived. He told her about the people he had been forced to kill. And he was so utterly afraid that she'd hate him after hearing such things, but once Kit was done telling the tale, she merely kissed his cheek and whispered: "You're home now." As if knowing that that was exactly what he needed to hear.

The next time happened a few weeks later. They were, again, in bed, just ready to go to sleep when Ella sat up, took Kit's hand in hers and asked: "Do you regret anything you did during the war?"

Kit went a bit pale. He truly hated this subject, but he knew that Ella needed to hear these things just as much as he needed to say them. 

"I do," he said quietly. "I regret all the lives I took. I regret not being able to save some of my friends... I regret going in the first place," Kit sighed, burying his head in his hands. "I made so many mistakes, and even though people say that I was brave or that I did well, it doesn't feel like that," he said, his voice breaking. "So many lives lost, so much... so much time and effort wasted. Wars are pointless, and I regret being a part of one," he continued with a sad look on his face. "I did nothing worth praise over there."

Ella listened carefully, realizing how much Kit was truly hurt by everything that had happened during the war. But he needed to understand that none of it was his fault. "Kit, you did the best you could. You didn't have a choice in the manner," she completely agreed with Kit about the meaninglessness of war, but she knew that this was not the time nor the place to get into a philosophical discussion about it. This was about Kit and his pain. "And from what I hear, you were the bravest man there. The Captain said you saved more men than anyone else."

"I probably also killed more men than anyone else," Kit said bitterly, closing his eyes. "I just... it's a part of my life I'd rather forget."

Ella nodded, pressing her head against his chest, feeling him wrap his arms around her. "Time heals all wounds, Kit. And one day this one won't hurt as much, either," she promised softly. "I'll make sure of it."

Kit knew that it was true. As long as he had her, he would be okay. "And you... You don't-"

"I would never love you any less, no matter what you tell me," Ella read his thoughts again, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. "Let's get some sleep, husband."

Kit smiled gratefully at his wife before nodding and closing his eyes. Usually he had trouble sleeping after thinking of the war, but with Ella in his arms, he knew he'd be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Any fics about Kit and the war are ones I love writing :) I really enjoyed this!


End file.
